Crushed by a Crush
by Queen of Black Cats
Summary: Ok, the summary has been changed. Black Cuervo hasn't gotten over being used, so she comes up with a plan to get Manny for real. But to do that, she has to get Frida out of the picture first. What will happen? Read to find out. *NOT being continued!*
1. Chapter 1

'_He told me he liked me. _

_He gave me a piece of his heart; I did the same for him. _

_Then he took his and my heart and left. _

_I bet he's running off to tell all his little friends about how he used me. _

_I bet he's running off to his little girlfriend. _

_I hope he breaks her heart like he did mine. _

_I loved him and he hurt me. _

_If that thing he calls a friend can have him I definitely can. _

_It's a no brainer; everyone can see she just wants the belt. _

_She doesn't deserve him.'_

I sighed and looked at the poem I'd been writing. I didn't know if it made any sense, my eyes were still glazed with tears. I hated his stupid blue haired friend, my competition. However, I couldn't do anything; he loved her, not me. It's so annoying. What's wrong with me? Ok, rhetorical question; it's a matter of opinion I guess. Anyway, I've been hurt. And I planned to get revenge.

I sat down at my desk in my room and thought. I had to do something to make El Tigre like me and forget about Frida. Suddenly, a flash back flowed into my mind that made me grin the evil grin that everyone gets after they formulate revenge.

_It was a cold day. El Tigre and Frida had been playing Frisbee when they began to argue. _

"_Can we do something else now, Manny?" Frida asked._

"_No, not yet. I want to train a little more."_

"_This isn't training. It's supposed to be fun. Ever heard of it?"_

"_Whatever. If you don't wanna stay, then be my guest and go away."_

"_Dude, I'm just saying." Frida said, crossing her arms._

"_Whatever."_

_And then it happened. It somehow turned into a full fledged fight. El Tigre wouldn't talk to Frida for a whole week. As it turned out, that was the week he'd break my heart._

I grinned again. I knew what I'd do. I jumped up and took off. I got to the park as quick as I could. I saw him and his little blue haired pest chatting as they played cards. I snuck over to listen in.

"Would you rather date Sergio or Chipotle?" Manny asked.

"Is neither an option?" Manny laughed.

"Ok, me or Black Cuervo?" Frida asked. Manny choked on his soda. Perfect. Frida reached over and smacked him on the back of his head. I shoved the bowl of jell-o under his head and shoved him in. Manny looked up at Frida and glared. Then he laughed and picked up his soda.

"You wouldn't." Frida said as her eyes widened. Manny put his best 'Watch me' face on. Between that and his smile, I don't know which was hotter. And with that, he sloshed it on her.

"I give up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I actually shouted. Then I clapped my hands over my mouth and left just as Manny turned around.

I needed to think of the perfect revenge. Then it hit me.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't _kill_ her; but that didn't mean that I couldn't injury her in some way or another. So, I had to find a way to make her hate Manny. I sat for 6 long and dragging hours thinking this through. Did I want to do this? I really couldn't answer that to be honest. Of course I wanted Manny, but if had to hurt either them, well, that may not happen. So, I had to revert to a plan that I'd wanted to save. I had to think of some really good rumors to spread. I put a piece of paper in front of me and set to work. I wrote their names in columns and wrote out possible scenarios. The more exaggerated, the better. When I was finished, the paper looked like this:

_Manny:_

_Kissed Lena Dupree in the park _

_Smashed Frida's guitar, on purpose of course_

_Laughed at her behind her back _

_Frida:_

_Took Manny's belt_

_Dating Chipotle_

_Made fun of El Tigre_

I settled for smashing Frida's guitar and taking Manny's belt. I nearly shouted when I thought about touching it. So the next day, I made plans and set out. I had to get the guitar. To do that, I had to wait till she left and then grab it. Then, the task of smashing it and framing Manny. That was the part I didn't want to do. Framing Manny was going to be a killer. But I managed. I smashed the guitar with my backpack and then stashed the pieces in the case and put it under Manny's bed. That's when I grabbed the belt. I stashed that under Frida's bed.

My next task was to get them fighting. 'This will be fun.' I thought.


End file.
